1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of genetic engineering and more particularly to the identification and preparation of polynucleotide sequences and polypeptides useful for vaccine development and for detection of a toxoplasma infection by hybridization and immunological assays.
2. Description of the Background
Toxoplasmosis is caused by the protozoan parasite Toxoplasma gondii. The disease is traditionally associated with the developing fetus in whom it can cause severe neurological problems manisfesting as hydrocephaly, mental retardation, or blindness. In healthy adults, the disease is typically mild producing few if any symptoms.
Recently, the number of toxoplasmosis cases has dramatically increased as a result of an increase in persons who are in some way immunodeficient, such as resulting from post-transplantation therapy, neoplastic disease, or acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS). In such immunodeficient patients, the parasite can cause encephalitis, a potentially fatal form of the disease.
The current means of diagnosing toxoplasmosis are costly, time consuming, of limited sensitivity, and associated with substantial risks to the patient. Conventional procedures involving serologic techniques are very often not reliable because of severe immune disfunction in AIDS patients and because of the recurrent nature of the disease. In pregnant women who are first tested for toxoplasmosis during pregnancy, it is critical to differentiate between current and past infection (currently done by comparing IgC and IgM titers over a period of time).
One problem that currently exists in obtaining sufficient quantities of suitable antigens both for the preparation of vaccines and for use as standards in immunological assays. Current techniques for providing antigen require the growth of protozoa in mice and the continual reinfection of new mice. Availability of a genetically-engineering polypeptide antigen capable of being used either as a vaccine or an immunological standard would alleviate numerous problems with the current source of antigen.
Furthermore, the methods of treatment for prevention of toxoplasma infection are currently limited. There are no commercial vaccines available for the control of toxoplasmosis. Treatment of the disease is generally initiated and maintained with a drug regimen involving a combination of pyrimethamine and sulfadiazine. However, toxicity due to the drug treatment can be significant so that prophylactic drug therapy is not recommended except where cysts have actually been detected.
Accordingly, there remains a need for the development of diagnostic assays that reliably detect low levels of toxoplasma infection and of materials useful for the production of vaccines.